Misscliks Devotion: Episode 17
Recap Day X Kes & Ransom return to the Yellow Door Tavern. Kellen, Olivia, Guy Claypool, Bash Rockstorm & Guy the Cook have all left Sandashar to go back to Bridgelight in Mistrya to perform at a wedding, giving the newly engaged Kes & Ransom some time together. Kes & Ransom book passage on a ship heading to Keldoram in Eridon then plan on taking a boat the down to Evermond in Mistrya. Recap Day X+1 The ship leaves Sandashar. It is cramped quarters, with little privacy. Kes and Ransom play some games of Hearthgnome. Recap Day X+8 The ship is in the Sarin Straight when an adrift ship is spotted, listing to one side. Kes and Ransoms ship moves up close to the damaged ship to investigate. Kes & Ransom volunteer to join in to investigate. Ransom suspects it is a trap. Ransom negotiates 50/50 cut if there are hostiles on board, but he has to take point in exchange. Once getting on board the damaged ship, Kes notices there are some very old bloodstains on the topdeck. Kes & Ransom investigate the aft-cabin first. It is a highly decorated room. In the bed is a sleeping middle-aged woman, who is alive, but is unable to be woken up. Kes takes a silver gem-inlaid dagger from the unconscious woman. Kes & Ransom then head below deck into the cargohold. In the hold is a carriage and a pair of dead horses. Kes supposes they died of dehydration, as there is no water trough or food. Kes determines the horses have been dead between today and a few days ago. Kes & Ransom then inspect the crew cabin and find 8 people asleep in bunks. Food has been left out for days. Kes casts detect magic and detects a faint magical aura around the unconscious crew. The kitchen looks like something was being cooked over fire, and it all dried out. There was a small fire that spread, but it didn't spread far. In the room is an unconscious cook. In the kitchen is a resupply manifest from a week ago from Shallton to the east, 3-4 days away. They then check the very bottom deck. It is a half deck with some storage. It has taken in some water, but not much, causing the ship to list to the side. Kes feeds some water to the unconscious cook, but he doesn't wake up. Ransom tries punching the cook, but he doesn't wake up. The captain gives the orders for the unconscious people to be taken to his ship, so they can be dropped off at the next port, Yetel, 30 miles away. Kes investigates the carriage and finds a sealed scroll. She breaks the seal. The carriage was supposed to be a birthday gift for a noble lord in Akuba. The Captain says the can't move the carriage over to his ship, so they'll just have to tell the people in Yetel about it. Everyone returns to their ship then head towards Yetel, leaving the damaged ship behind. Recap Day X+9 One of the crew of their ship is unconscious now. Kes detects magic an enchantment magic aura around the unconscious man, but no one else. They send off Reggie to check on the rest of the crew, but he doesn't come back. Kes & Ransom go check and find 3 unconscious sailors. Kes detects a strong, human-sized, alteration aura in a room. Ransom convinces the Captain to go in to draw out the spell caster, so he can attack them. The Captain sees nothing at first, then spots something on the ground. He then curls up and goes to sleep. Kes, Ransom and the rest of the crew board up the room, and decide to just get to Yetel as soon as possible. After sunset they spot the lighthouse of Yetel in the distance. The crew isn't comfortable going into port in the dark and wait until the next morning to do so. Both Kes and Ransom fall asleep. Recap Day X+10 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episode